Notices
March 25 * Country of Black Tea Princes Pick-up Gacha ** In celebration of the anime short series, Black Tea Princes, along with their event versions, are on pick-up *** Princes: Haldine, Haldine (Resort), Peco, Joshua (Outings), Joshua (Snowleaf), Edmond (Snowleaf) *** Period: March 25 12:00 - March 31 23:59 JST March 23 * By March 24 15:00 JST, using app version 1.21.0 will be required to play March 21 * Version 1.21.0 of the app has been released ** Some of the changes covered on the new app version are the following: *** Termination of the Mission Panel Quests, to be replaced by Beginner's Lesson on March 27 15:00 JST *** Quicker transitions when navigating screens in-game (may vary between devices) *** A bug fix where voices are not played when switching teams in the Battle Formation screen *** Transferring account data using the transfer code **** Both the player ID and transfer code are now required **** Users can set their own transfer code, consisting of 6-20 alphanumeric characters **** Note that transfer codes cannot be used on older app versions (1.20.x) ***** i.e., 1.20.x to 1.21.0 is allowed but not 1.21.0 to 1.20.x nor 1.20.x to 1.20.x * Power to Protect the Future ** Awakening Coin ** Event Gacha: March 21 12:00 - March 29 12:59 JST ** Story Prologue: March 21 12:00 - March 29 12:59 JST *** 5,000 gold is rewarded * A rerun of Julius' Day of a Prince quest is available until March 29 12:59 JST ** Reruns will not appear to those who cleared it before * Rege's Koisuru Ouji-sama quest available until March 28 12:59 JST March 18 * As the release of the anime short series comes close, a fully voiced story is available in the Moon Garden, featuring the Black Tea Princes. Reading it the first time rewards you one gem ** Schedule: *** Pt 1 March 18 12:00 - March 25 12:59 JST *** Pt 2 March 21 15:00 - March 25 12:59 JST ** Anime short series will be airing on March 25 March 10 * Additional voices were given to princes for "The Day of Love With You" story quest which appeared last February 12 to February 14 **The princes are Avi, Apis, Carlyle, Kairi, Guido, Kotohogi, Jay, Shigure, Sefir, Zero, Hinata, Flu, Medi, Lid, Luke, Rufen, Raith, Rege, and Rolf March 9 - 2nd Anniversary * 2nd Anniversary Login Bonus starts ** Login Bonus Period: March 9 5:00 - April 1 4:59 JST (23 days) March 7 * Koisuru Ouji-sama Quest Released **Situational story with its theme changing monthly **Updates every Tuesday **Only a story and no stamina is consumed **One gem is rewarded after reading the story the first time *Theme for March's Koisuru Ouji-sama is Dance Lesson **The princes featured along with their schedule are as follows: ***March 7 15:00 - March 14 12:59 JST - Ster ***March 14 15:00 - March 21 12:59 JST - Legrange ***March 21 15:00 - March 28 12:59 - Rege ***March 28 - Alfred March 2 * Byakuyo's Day of a Prince quest available until April 6 12:59 JST * A Day of a Prince quests will now be updated on a monthly basis * New type of quest called Koisuru Ouji-sama announced and is scheduled to be released on March 7 15:00 JST Past Updates Click here for the archive. Category:Gameplay